The Dangers of the Tango
by LillyWonka
Summary: Bernard helps his friend Lilly when she needs a dance partner. Will he let his darker side give in? ooo...
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day back from the elves two-week break after Christmas. Most, if not all, shared sounds of sympathy for being back at work and seeing each other again. Their faint murmuring was revolving around talk of their holiday, the funny cousin who spilled the hot cocoa, the crazy mustached uncle with his odd stories, and the teen sister with skank-like clothes. Yes, as the workers of the pole walked to work that morning a certain arch-elf was awaiting their arrival, ready to reprimand any elf out of line. Or so the elves anticipated…Truth be told, he was fervently anticipating for the very thing that made his heart tick. And her name was Lilly.

The peculiar elf, Lilly, was among the crowd of sauntering elves, book in hand, talking anxiously to her close friends Stephanie and Feline. Though Lilly was 1300 years old (a teen in elf years) she dressed rather multihued, and innocently child-like. As she rambled on about her anomalous philosophies, her extent, chocolate brown curls bounced jollily behind her and her straight bangs swished along her protruding eyelashes. Stephanie's coffee tinted eyes widened in anticipation at Lilly's theory, in an almost half-crazed sort of way, as she looked down upon her petite and pixie-like friend. Quickening her pace, Feline trotted alongside her comrades nodding along with them.

"So Lilly," Stephanie started, "have you found a partner for that tango thingy your dance teacher wants to do?" Looking solemnly at the powdered snow Lilly shook her head, her curls boinging against her shoulders. "No. I've asked several people, but you know how it's like nowadays! Nobody can shake a tail feather, much less move to something as fervent and passionate as the tango!" she fumed. "You know..." Stephanie stated, "Bernard has some experience in the dance area..." She bumped her friend playfully, her eyebrows whizzing up and down hinting the obvious. Lilly's gaze fell to the ground instantly at the mention of Bernard, her cheeks reddening slightly. She had known Bernard for a while now, and though they were just sort of becoming friends Lilly was falling head over heals for the dude. In all honesty she was convinced he thought her crazy and hyperactively annoying, which was a million and one miles far from what Bernard really felt for her.

Bernard spotted her: long locks, ostentatious clothes, and a walk so signature it should be copyrighted. His heart gave a start at the sight of her; his breath caught and he felt his limbs turn to laffy taffy. Then he spotted Stephanie beside her. He grunted. He knew her well enough to know she always wanted to know if he was interested in Lilly. She knew the truth of course (or actually a part of it) and didn't hesitate to give Lilly details. The other thing that really peeved him about Stephanie was that she and Lilly were almost literally glued together, and though he felt selfish for this, at times he wanted Lilly. All to himself.

Cursing his disgusting thoughts, he gazed back out the frosted window and waited, thinking this a boring day. Oh how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the elves had settled into the screening room for the usual start of the year meeting, Santa jollily wobbled over to the head of the room for his speech. From across the room Bernard spotted Lilly, as always flanked by her two giggling friends. He was barely taking in anything Santa was saying, for he was too busy trying to decipher what Stephanie was whispering in Lilly's ear. She gave a silent giggle that shook her quite vigorously, making her drop a pencil she'd been holding. As she came up to retrieve it, she anxiously scanned the room for anyone whom had seen her blunder and just then, her eyes locked with Bernard's. Both were dumbfounded temporarily, merely caught in each others gaze. Bernard saw Lilly's cheeks turn a cute pink shade, and felt heat rising in his as they realized what was happening, reality taking its toll once more. Lilly snapped her head up abruptly, lips rather pursed, and a shameful look in her eyes.

Bernard felt truly disheartened at this. Right before they'd gone into break, there'd been a rumor that Lilly fancied him. He'd gotten his hopes up, for what he thought now had been just a dream. Even if she had once thought him game, she'd've probably come to her senses over the two week break. That still, however, didn't change the fact that Bernard was seriously beginning to fall in love with her, though he refused to admit it.

Stephanie turned to whisper a sudden occurrence to Lilly, when she saw Lilly completely flushed, looking disgruntled. "Lilly, you okay?" Stephanie whispered worriedly. Lilly's eyes widened, an utterly mortified look distorted her pixyish features. "Fumbling fiddlesticks! I'm such a wuss!" Lilly answered as she thumped her head repeatedly with her fists. Stephanie put her hands on Lilly's to stop her friend from bruising her forehead. "Why? What happened??" she asked. Through pleading eyes, Lilly turned to her pal and mouthed the word 'Bernard'. All Stephanie had to do was locate a beat red Bernard to know what had occurred.

The meeting could not have possibly ended sooner. Lilly rushed out the door, her two pals closely behind her, for they knew she needed to tell them something and she needed to tell them now. Seeing as there was no Lilly to gawk at, Bernard set straight to work bossing the elves to their jobs, never satisfied by anything. He gazed around the workshop hopefully, but no sign of heaven greeted his eyes. The sight that he so longed to see was in the refreshment room which secretly bore the entrance to the hall of snow globes. Lilly shut the door the moment Stephanie and Feline passed over the threshold. Panting, with her back pressed against the door Lilly stammered, "I can't do it you guys! I-I- I just can't! it's physically impossible for me to look at the guy straight in the eye for two whole seconds without hastily looking away, much less bare to tango with him!" A now exasperated Feline spoke firmly, "you CAN do it Lilly! That's not what's bothering you, I know it. So come on, spit it out, what is it that really frightens you?" there was a moments silence in which only the bustling sounds of the workshop could be heard, when Lilly took a deep breath and spoke dejectedly, "I'm afraid I won't be able to contain myself if I'm that close to him. Even more so if he doesn't like me…Which he doesn't… it's just every time I see him I long to know what it's like to be in those arms. I lust for those lips... Oh those sweet lips… and that hair which my hands beg to comb through… Ugh! See these disgusting thoughts? How they taint such a decent person!" Lilly collapsed on the floor with a soft thud, and buried her head in her knees.

Feline and Stephanie looked at each other, and both of them seized Lilly's arms and dragged her up and out of the refreshment room. "What in the name of Christmas are you guys doing?!" Lilly exclaimed. "Dude, there is no way we're letting you let your destiny pass you by, you're going to ask Bernard to tango, and you're going to ask him now!" Stephanie simply stated. "Well at least let me compose myself a bit. I don't want to have to face him all puffy and red eyed." complained Lilly. The two elves set down their usually overly confident friend on solid ground gently, letting her tie up the loose strings. With a final dusting of her skirt, Lilly took on deep breath and muttered something that sounded like, 'I'm going to die....'

She went off to find the man of her dreams. He however had grown irritable at not having have seen so much as a glimpse of her in the past hour and was taking out his anxiety on newly employed elf, now cowering to Bernard's rampage. "No! No! No! This is all wrong! The bow on this teddy bear is supposed to be red. This is maroon!" a pitiless Bernard bellowed. "B-b-b- but sir…" stammered the small elf. Just as he was about to continue hollering at the panicked elf, Bernard felt a light tap on his shoulder, and turned around to find the finest surprise of his life. None other than the picturesque Lilly was standing before him, an inviting smile playing upon her seamless lips. "Good morning sir!" She said cheerily. Bernard wanted to melt on the spot, all other frets forgotten, as he stared down at those luminous, almond shaped eyes. Dumbfounded, he realized his mouth was agape. Instantly he shut it and responded, "Lilly! Erm... Hi! How was your hall of fame? I mean er… holiday?" Lilly's face turned to curious reminiscence. Bernard always admired that air of ingenuity that she embodied every time she dwelled into thought. He gave a slight twitch when she replied, he'd been spellbound by her earnest interest. "Downright brilliant, if you consider setting your uncles cat on fire a step up from drowning his gold fish," she said, with such a cheery disposition Bernard was beginning to think she was hoaxing him. "Uh… sure," he answered trying not to laugh out loud at the thought of a mischievous Lilly throwing a cat in a bon fire.

"Listen, Bernard, I need a colossal favor from you," Lilly said in a rush after a much discomforted stillness. "Yes. Sure. Anything for you," he said. He suddenly turned bright red, having realized what he'd promised. Lilly was taken aback by his absolute willingness, yet internally pleading she'd heard right. "Are you sure? There's no going back, and this is something really important to me," she said desperately for she was positive he'd turn his back on such an irrelevant elf. He didn't know where or how it came, but a sudden boldness over took him as he stated, "Which makes me all the more destined to do it, only for you of course!" Lilly was slightly frightened at the feverish look Bernard had on his gorgeous face, but it also weirdly gave her a sudden lust for him. Resisting the undeniable gravitational pull Bernard ignited in her, she finally asked him, "Long story short, I need a dance partner for my tango class. It's getting difficult to go at it alone." She recalled sullenly that one time she took that leap into the arms of nothingness only to be caught be not one but two curtains that took forever to release her.

Bernard's face lit up like the sun itself, as he practically screamed, "Yes! Yes! Of course! I'd loved to! That is I'd be honored." Out of pure joy he pulled her into his arms and practically squeezed her half to death, his intention quite the opposite of course. Frankly, Lilly didn't give a damn if she died right there and then for she was too subdued by his incredible aroma and the enticing warmth that rolled in waves off his body. Finally releasing her she choked, "Ok. Erm… Thanks, be at the ballroom tonight at 6:30. Rehearsals are every day at that same time. Don't be late, the teacher's strict." And with that said, they both went their separate ways, both broadly grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6:25. Lilly was sitting on one of the fluffy cushions in the ballroom which had magically turned into a dance studio, as it did every time there was a dance lesson. Her heart was thumping so fast it might just give in any second now, and she felt like she was going to upchuck a woodchuck. If this was just the waiting part, she couldn't possibly imagine what the actual scene would be like. Oddly enough, in all her enthusiasm she had forgotten to mention to Bernard that they were the only couple (the thought made her blush) in the tango class. The dance instructor, a very pompous Russian elf named Madame Hilda, had gone off to relieve herself before the class, so Lilly had been left to contemplate the speck. 6:28… _What on earth have I gotten myself into?! _Thought a highly anxious Lilly. 6:29… _He's going to be late. I know it. Maybe he won't come at all. Maybe he thought it funny to mess with a naive elf like me. _10 seconds left… _but he hugged me… oh how gullible I am! _Tick-tock… 8 seconds… _But his arms were so warm... and wow he smelt so... nice! Like... oh I can't explain... _5 seconds…_ Hmm… it was a bit of a musty scent, and yet so, nature like…like dirt on a rainy day. How I love that smell… _2 seconds... _I wonder if he's ultra punctual… _Tick-tock... 1…

Lilly yelped and fell dramatically off the cushion, limbs swinging wildly about, for she had been so engrossed in her thoughts and silence, that the sound of someone knocking at the door had caught her completely off guard. Madame Hilda came rushing into the room, and in her Russian accent exclaimed, "Little Flower! Vat is da matter vith you!? Is you alright??" Lilly, who had landed face down gingerly raised her head, her hair askew, to meet Madame Hilda's gaze and muttered something around the lines of "I'm fine… There's someone at the door…" and pushed herself into a sitting position then groaned, for she realized she had bruised her elbow for what seemed like the thousandth time. Madame Hilda looked positively euphoric. "My, my! You 'ave found yourself a dance partner! Oh what a joy!! Who is the young lad?" she inquired with an air of absolute curiosity. "Erm... Bernard agreed to do me the favor... You know the umm… Head elf…?" Lilly said, still rather dazed from her absurdity. "Vat?! Vernard?! 'E agreed to do you de favor?! I'm sorry dear child but, it is much unlike him to do anything other than for 'imself!" Madame Hilda strummed in her heavy accent.

"Oh right! Bernard! That's probably him... aren't you going to answer the door??" Lilly piped, not wanting to explain herself as a twinge of anger rose within her at the way Madame Hilda had depicted Bernard. She knew he could give off the wrong notion at times, but she had seen him at his kindest. There was that one time Zachary had gotten stuck in the tinsel and Bernard had spent an entire three hours helping him out. And another time when he had pulled Curtis out of the way of a herd of stampeding reindeer. Countless deeds he had done now that Lilly thought about it, and now the one that absolutely made her heart skip. He was helping her, though it was merely as a dance partner, but it meant the world to Lilly since no one else would have done it unless Lilly resorted to bribing. That and the fact that it was _him, _Bernard. Bernard the one who was literally the man of her dreams. It was odd how he seemed to be everything she had asked for, ever, in her entire existence. From the shallowest thought of how drop dead gorgeous he was to the deepest desire, which Lilly daren't even admit to herself.

She heard the creak of the door as it opened and looked up with a quiet gasp. She had thought the idea of a better looking Bernard to be impossible, and yet there stood the contradiction. Never in her life did Lilly remember ever having have seen Bernard more breath taking than now. She knew he'd gotten a tremendous hair cut, but hadn't really had a chance to admire it since he always wore that awesome French hat. He'd apparently decided to remove the hat for this event and now Lilly could clearly see the largely ringed curls that looped stylishly atop his head, some grazing the back of his neck lightly. Though he still wore the traditional elven clothes, it seemed he'd tweaked some things about it. Maybe it was just the prospect of him wearing a black shirt and pants that didn't fit him right above the ankles. This however was nothing compared to the striking effect his face had upon Lilly.

Sure she had seen him smile before, but it seemed he'd never smiled so truthfully and fully before, his whole face shining like the sun. His woodsy brown eyes glistened as if a coat of gossamer were over them, as they gazed directly back at Lilly. Sudden realization creeping into Lilly like icy water, she hastily pulled herself together and walked over to Bernard, intending to shake his hand in greeting. Bernard, it seemed, had other plans in mind however. The moment she reached him he pulled her into a hug, so gentle yet so firm, that Lilly was caught completely off guard. Out of the corner of her eye sudden understanding seemed to hit Madame Hilda with a mixture of curiosity.

A tiny 'hem, hem,' filled the room and it was then that Lilly realized she and Bernard had been embracing longer than was considered substantial. "Let us proceed," Madame Hilda stated a bit too forcibly, leading them to the center of the dance floor. "Alvight! Ve all know vhy we're all 'ere, so Bernard come, come… Oh don't be shy!" she exclaimed for Bernard had gone wide-eyed at the prospect of holding such an innocent creature in such a suggestive manner, and had frozen mid-stride. Immediately, Lilly felt her heart sinking when she saw the look on Bernard's face, fearing he had finally figured she was not worth so much trouble. However after a seconds thought, Bernard joined Lilly and Madame Hilda in the middle of the dance floor and pulled Lilly forcefully into the traditional tango stance, with an expression fitting to challenge that of Antonio Banderas.

All Lilly could do was settle into his arms, like a deer caught in headlights. Again, his scent enveloped her, and her thoughts became blurred by the sedative that was he. Madame Hilda started the gramophone across the room and Bernard began swaying Lilly in time with the music, his eyes never leaving hers. As much as she'd probably hate to do it on any other occasion, Lilly had to admit she was very impressed by Bernard's ease on the dance floor. Though his expression was strong and even a bit intimidating, his eyes looked softly upon Lilly, as though she might break with the slightest mistake on his part. Madame Hilda then began giving out more specific instruction, and Lilly and Bernard followed through quite well for their first time dancing together. Their eyes never looked away from the others even for an instant, as both their souls were laid bare to one another. Though she felt disgusted by it, Lilly loved the feeling of Bernard's warm, strong hands holding her; almost caressing her.

Like most things, the single hour they had to practice was here in an instant, then gone in a flash and both young elves greatly resented having to release each other from this most desirable arrangement. The music stopped, and Madame Hilda simply thanked them from far away, and left the room leaving the two elves still grasping each other awkwardly. It took about a minute or two for them to realize what had woken them from this most lovely dream. As if stung, Lilly released Bernard, suddenly afraid which gave Bernard the impression that she disliked him. Her gaze was now fixed on the floor, clearing begging him to leave, and he did so; plainly muttering a good-bye but secretly dying a bit on the inside, because for one moment he'd actually believed she liked him.


End file.
